


Kiss Me On The Mouth & Set Me Free

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, First Time, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tropes, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Drinking, Watersports, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, boot licking, credence crying during sex, fast scorch, graves shushing during sex, kink B I N G O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Workaholic Percival Graves agrees to watch over his mischievous nephew Credence, for a week, upsetting his usual schedule of work, sleep and avoid real life altogether.The quiet doesn’t last very long, even as Percival tries to just ignore his nephew rather than admit that maybe, just maybe, he’s caught his attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconanon/gifts), [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> inspired by helpful chats from second salemite, who also let me just ramble @ her, and the lovely noncon-anon's ask, find it here:  
> http://second-salemite.tumblr.com/post/158537908656/

It was thoughtless, the way his brother rushed over to his office, interrupting his mid afternoon brooding session to tell him he needed someone to watch over his precious child for a week while he took his wife for some kind of overdue repeat honeymoon.

“You can’t fuck her any time at home, like, after the kid is asleep? Seriously? You need a whole vacation for that?”

His brother hadn’t been amused, and the bottle of whiskey he gave him as some kind of apology wasn’t nearly expensive enough. So Percival groused and huffed and went home in a bad mood, only more annoyed at finding his nephew in question curled up on the couch, napping as if he owned the place.

Instead of asking the stupid question of ‘ _how he got in_ ’ when clearly his blood magic had allowed him past the wards, apparated side by side with his father, he simply beelined for the kitchen to bang some pots and pans around without magic, waking the boy instantly with his passive aggressive method of preparing dinner, before flicking his wand to re-stoke the fire and pour himself a glass of said gifted whiskey.

“Uncle Percy? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be.”

It wasn’t a question. He was so damn tired. _Percy_ was a hideous nickname that his brother had given him the second he’d become a father and somehow it had stuck.

“It’s Uncle Graves to you.”

“So formal. Bitter too. Comes with the territory I guess.”

Percival nearly choked on his mouthful of whiskey, and as a result, it burned the whole way down.

“Excuse me?”

He actually took a moment to look over at the boy, who had risen to his feet, and was sort of lazily stalking over to the kitchen, trying to look bored, he guessed, dark eyes flickering up to his. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was a size too small with dark jeans. Some kind of ridiculously uncomfortable get up that made him look younger than he was.

“You’re what would be called an old maid if you were a lady. Alone. Overworked. Boozed up. I’m amazed dear old dad was okay with leaving me in your care. Then again, not much choice, right? No other family.”

His nephew was holding up a slim fingered hand and examining his nails, leaving Percival to gape in shock. Who the fuck did the brat think he was?

* * *

 

Credence was quite stunned to discover his uncle had buttons so easily pushed. But what was a little mischief? No harm done at all. The first round of verbal sparring went to him, a clear cut victory. The next, once his uncle had consumed some of his beloved liquor, would probably not go so fast.

A week around such a composed yet anti-social man was going to be almost too much fun for Credence. The task of trying to wind up his uncle, seeing just what it would take to make him snap, wouldn’t be hard.

The next morning, he didn’t even ask, he just climbed out of his bed, in the very sparsely decorated guest room, and wandered into the man’s side of the house, through his bedroom and right up to his bathroom door, tested the knob, before turning it easily.

No magic keeping it secured.

Steam had filled the room, and he had to blink to be able to see properly, as it slowly oozed out the door. After a moment, he was finally able to spot his uncle, just stepping out of the shower, snagging a towel, seconds before the man realized he wasn’t alone.

“Credence? What the fuck are you-”

“Where do you keep the coffee Uncle?”

He looked as best he could before he felt himself being nudged forcibly out of the room by magic,

“Left hand cabinet. Merlin’s tits.”

Credence stifled a giggle and went to the kitchen to fix two cups of coffee, wondering what his uncle would say.

When the man finally emerged, still glistening from his shower, hair damp and styled perfectly, Credence let himself smile.

“Tell me you don’t do that to your parents.”

Credence blinked, wide eyed, innocent,

“I don’t know what you mean Uncle. I just had a question for you. You didn’t give me a tour yesterday, so I have no idea where anything is.”

His uncle spared him a sharp glance before darting back to his newspaper, and Credence licked his lips, taking a long sip of coffee.

The brief snapshot he’d gotten of his uncle clad in just a towel was very well imprinted in his mind.

His uncle may have been addicted to work and alcohol in its various forms, but he managed to stay in really good shape for someone who wasn’t getting laid.

It was almost a shame.

He needed someone to make him see just how sexy he was. Credence was happy to accept that challenge. He wanted to run his hands through the silvery sides of his hair, mess up that perfect style, then lick every inch of his chest to his abs and finally, _blessedly_ suck his uncle’s cock until he came down his throat.

“Try not to burn the house down while I’m at work today, got it?”

Credence bit his tongue to keep from replying with his usual sarcasm, and nodded placatingly,

“Okay Uncle. I’ll just be reading. Gotta stay sharp for when school gets back in session.”

His uncle was finishing his coffee and refolding the newspaper, but he paused,

“Fourth year right? What house did you get?”

Credence smirked,

“You don’t remember Dad telling you what house your only nephew got?”

His uncle rolled his eyes, and shook his head,

“Didn’t care to remember then, don’t care now really but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“Horned Serpent of course. Have a good day at work.”

Credence kicked his feet up, and waved a hand at the nearest bookshelf to him, summoning a couple novels over, and ignoring the snap as his uncle disapparated.

If he wasn’t interested yet, he would be.

* * *

 

Percival wasn’t in hell, but it sure felt like it. His patience was being tested to almost its limit, and the kid barely spoke to him. Of course, speaking wasn’t the main issue. Self control was. He’d walked in from work after the first three days and found an empty living room and kitchen. That hadn’t boded well. Strolling down the hallway to his room, past the guest room, expecting the worst, he found the door wide open, and a glance inside nearly had him cursing aloud.

His nephew had been lying on the guest bed, completely naked, touching himself, and moaning wantonly, like he didn’t remember Percival would be getting home right about then. Unless…

What if he had done it on purpose?

Percival didn’t know why that line of thought, horrible as it was, suddenly sent heat flaring down his spine. He backed away from the doorway, and made for his own room, when a sound stopped him in his tracks.

“Uncle Percy... oh-h-h you’re so big…”

He pressed his forehead against the door frame to his bedroom and fisted his hands at his sides.

He was going insane. That had to be it.

He slammed the door so hard it made his bedside table rattle, and he knew then, if nothing else, that would inform his fucking nephew he was home.

Dinner wasn’t awkward, because he refused to make eye contact with the kid, and the topics of conversation never veered anywhere more dangerous than the weather. It was starting to make a lot of sense why he was sorted into Horned Serpent. He was an utter prankster.

The next morning when he went to go shower, he charmed the door handle to be hot, in case the kid tried anything. Surprisingly, there was no sign of him until he’d finished his own breakfast, and when his nephew finally emerged, shirtless, clad in oversized pajama pants, hair mussed and yawning, Percival felt something twist in his gut, and he knew he needed to get out of there, right that second, before he did something incredibly stupid.

“There’s oatmeal on the stove.”

Disapparating in the front hallway, he didn’t notice that his nephew gazed after him.

Despite his best efforts, during the slow drag of the afternoon, he found his mind wandering, returning to the morning and the sight of Credence as he’d been. It only led to the logical conclusion of just what did he look like without _any_ pajamas, and well, of course he knew exactly what. His entire body was slender limbs and sharp edges, whether of his jawline or hip bones, and some softness, like the swell of his plush mouth and the curve of his cock…

Oh Sweet Merlin.

Percival was in very big trouble.

He never got distracted or even let himself fantasize at work, but now he was palming his hardening cock, and groaning in frustration. Picturing that pretty mouth of his nephew’s on the length of his cock was a bad idea too. But now he was committed. He spelled the door to lock and cast a hasty muffling charm, before reaching down and undoing his pants, finally putting his hand to his bare flesh, slow easy pulls on his cock to draw out the sensation, as his head fell back against his chair.

He wanted to fist his hand in the boy’s hair, yank him so close it hurt, and make him choke on his cock, until he cried prettily, or begged for him to stop.

He panted out a breath and came into his palm, before stroking one more time aided by the slickness of his own spend, trying to imagine it was the boy’s mouth instead.

Eventually it grew sticky and cold, and he sighed, waving a hand to clean himself, and redo his pants, before unlocking the door and allowing his secretary in, hands filled with memos and announcements that could have waited a bit longer.

* * *

 

Credence had barely gotten up and decided to hell with it, he was in desperate need of something stronger than coffee or fucking hot chocolate, and he heard a snap.

He set the amber liquid in glass down and spun around to meet his uncle’s gaze.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Credence shrugged, eyeing the man, waiting to see what he’d do. It was the fourth night he’d been there, and he was itching, _aching_ for something to happen.

“There will be no underage drinking on my watch. If you don’t shape up pretty soon, start acting your age, I’m gonna…”

His uncle trailed off, and Credence smirked, amused, licking his lips, slow and teasing, noting how the man’s eyes followed the movement,

“What are you gonna do… daddy?”

He saw his uncle’s hand twitching towards his wand holster, before it dropped to rest on his belt, and his heart skipped a beat.

“What did you just call me?”

Credence put a hand to his ear, tugging slightly on a long strand of hair tucked behind it, and shrugged,

“Just wondering how you’re going to punish me… Daddy.”

There was a clink, and he looked away from where he’d been trapped in his uncle’s dark intense gaze to find him undoing his belt, and he gulped.

“You’re going to bend over the couch and count to ten. Then maybe I’ll think about letting you choke on my cock later. Is that what you want?”

Credence was already moving into position before he nodded, and practically shoved his pants down to bare his ass with shaky hands.

It was only a few seconds later that his uncle crowded up against his backside, his broad form an intimidating presence.

“You think you can just do whatever you want and get away with it, hmmm?”

His uncle’s voice was deadly low, breath hot against his ear, and Credence whimpered, his cock aching as it was pressed against the back of the couch.

“Yes? ...Daddy.”

He wasn’t really sure what the right answer was, but it seemed being defiant was what turned his uncle on, so he kept it up.

“Count for Daddy.”

His uncle moved away, lack of pressure on his body leaving Credence light headed, until the first slap of leather hit his ass, stinging and smarting on his bare skin.

He was too shocked to speak, and a second hit landed.

“I can’t hear you.”

Credence gulped and started counting, his cock rubbing against the couch back with every hit, precum smearing on the leather, and teasing him with each pass of contact.

He was sure his ass was bright red from the pain and the force of the hits, but he was drowning in bliss, half thinking he could come from the spanking alone.

Until there was a hand on his mouth, covering half his face, yanking him back into his uncle’s body.

“Shh-hh, stop that mewling. One would almost think you _liked_ this treatment. You naughty boy. Craving your uncle’s cock.”

Credence’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came, cock spurting untouched onto the couch and up his stomach, hips thrusting against nothingness.

“Fuck. You’re sensitive aren’t you? Just my voice is enough to get you off. Do you think of me every time you touch yourself?”

The hand slid away from his mouth to curve around his neck, allowing him to speak.

“Y-yes Daddy, since I’ve been here.”

His uncle groaned,

“Well you’ve been tempting me with those sexy lips of yours. It’s the only reason you get to have my cock, so that I can make you cry, and you can drink me down.”

Credence couldn’t help the whine that escaped him, and he nodded frantically,

“Please Daddy, _please_ let me suck your cock.”

There was a clinking sound as his uncle tossed his belt aside, and turned him around to face him, finding the man’s gaze hungry, dark as his pupils had engulfed the brown of his eyes, with a wave of his hand, Credence’s pants vanished from where they’d been crumpled around his ankles, and he was forced to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulder, which promptly moved to grasp at his short hair, pressing him forward, so that his cheek was rubbing against the man’s crotch.

“Good boy, now, open your mouth.”

Credence blinked up at his uncle and did so, though a bit puzzled, until he watched as the man’s pants melted away, along with the rest of his clothing, letting his very thick and hard cock bob up towards his stomach, before his uncle put his other hand to it, and guided it to his mouth, rubbing the slick head along his bottom lip, and he pressed his tongue to the tip, tasting his uncle’s precum.

“Go on… it’s not going to suck itself.”

The man was a show off it seemed, using wordless and wandless magic to make everything simpler, and Credence thought it was extremely sexy. His uncle was very powerful, and he couldn’t wait to make him unravel from just his mouth on him.

His uncle pressed closer, slipping the head of his cock past Credence’s lips, and over his tongue, so that he almost choked on it, but he fought to relax his throat, until it was impossible, with the effort it took to keep his teeth behind his lips lest they scrape against sensitive flesh, he lost focus, and the blunt head pushed into his gag reflex.

Tears stung his eyes almost instantly as he tried to back up, but the hand in his hair tightened, and pressed him forward,

“Ah ah ah, be good now. You wanted this, remember?”

He tried to look up at his uncle, to plead without words, but only found a cool smile curving the man’s lips, and he inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes to let the tears fall, hoping it would help him look more innocent and wounded.

It was a common trick. Though it didn’t seem to be working on his uncle, as his hips started moving, fucking deeper into Credence’s mouth, seemingly less caring about if he was hurting him and merely trying to seek out his climax.

He loved it just the same.

* * *

 

Percival was going mad. That had to explain it. He’d gotten his infuriating nephew on his knees, naked, and was fucking his perfect mouth almost viciously.

He cried very sweetly indeed.

He could feel the boy’s throat convulsing around the head of his cock, even as he tried to keep his lips tight and suck properly, but his fingers were wound in the boy’s hair, no chance of letting him pull back to escape.

Percival looked down to see the boy’s own cock had already hardened again, oh, to have stamina like that without needing the aid of potions or charms.

He hoped he could take the boy apart with his fingers, maybe if he was really good, his tongue too, and he groaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching as Credence coughed again, crying steadily now, long lashes wet against his cheeks.

“Such a thirsty boy, suckling Daddy’s cock so well, hmmm… maybe I’ll paint your pretty face instead.”

The thought came to him in an instant, recalling how quickly he’d gotten lost in his office, and he dropped his hand from the boy’s hair to curl his fingers around the sharp jawline, pulling back to fist his cock in his other hand, merciless tugs, dragging himself to the edge, watching as his nephew closed his eyes and kept his mouth open.

“Fuck…”

Long white ropes spilled onto those pink cheeks, over the reddened mouth, and even dripping down his chin onto his bare chest, until the boy was an utter mess, covered in his come.

“D-daddy… please…”

He didn’t know what Credence was asking for, so he rubbed his thumb over the mess of slick on his bottom lip, and pressed it inside, watching as his boy licked it clean.

“Yes baby, what is it?”

“Will you touch me?”

“Not yet.”

Percival withdrew his hand and flicked his fingers, reluctantly cleaning both his nephew and the couch of any mess, and then held out his hand for the boy to take, which he did, before getting to his feet unsteadily.

They were both naked and Percival couldn’t stop staring, even though he’d been able to before, now he could pull the boy close, and graze his mouth against those lips, that jaw line, and he wanted to mark up that creamy pale neck.

“What…?”

“Let’s go to Daddy’s room, okay?”

He scooped the boy into his arms and felt him cuddle against his chest in a heartbeat, lips mouthing at his skin, and he bit back a smile.

Very needy, it seemed, if he was being denied an orgasm.

He didn’t quite drop his nephew onto his bed to drink in the sight of him splayed on the sheets, but it was a near thing.

Instead, he murmured low for him to spread his legs, and started kissing down his stomach, savoring every gasp that escaped Credence. He tasted like soap and salt, as his lips skipped past the boy’s cock, he heard a strangled moan leave him.

“But…”

“Shh-hh.”

Splaying a hand on the boy’s sharp hipbone, he squeezed gently, before dipping lower, licking and mouthing over the soft skin of his sack, and down to kiss the pink pucker of his hole.

“Daddy!”

He just hummed against the boy, and licked more firmly, before putting his other hand there to press and rub just a fingertip at his entrance.

“Has anyone ever touched you here?”

“No daddy.”

Percival didn’t have to look to see that his nephew was shaking his head, fervent and true.

“Never.”

“Your tight little hole belongs to me then. Only I can have you.”

“Yes, yes Daddy. Yours.”

Percival bit back a smile before leaning in again to kiss up to the boy’s cock, continuing to massage his sensitive skin, as he swiped his tongue over the length of his shaft, he felt Credence relax just slightly, trying to arch off the bed, but stopped by his other hand.

“Shh-hh, be good now and you can finish in Daddy’s mouth.”

Credence keened, low and long in his throat as he pressed a finger inside all the way, just before engulfing the boy’s cock inside his mouth.

He could almost taste his desperation, the frantic need to come again, so when he slipped another finger beside the first, he cast a silent lubrication spell, helping him seek out the most sensitive spot inside his boy.

When he found it, Credence tensed up and then came with a cry, cock twitching against the back of Percival’s throat, with his name on the boy’s lips.

As he finished, Percival continued stroking his fingers, and he managed to make his nephew shudder through a second orgasm dry, hands scrabbling for a hold on the sheets, heels digging in for purchase.

“So beautiful. Coming for Daddy.”

Credence was still crying, cheeks shining with tears as he nodded, and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. Percival crawled back up the length of his body and pulled him close, cleaning him again with a wordless spell, and stroking a hand soothingly over one of his thighs.

“Now will you behave? Not break into Daddy’s liquor cabinet, or leave your door open when you’re naked and thinking of me? Hmm?”

He pressed his lips to the boy’s neck, right below his ear, and felt rather than heard his nodded agreement.

Yet somehow, he suspected that would not be the end of it.

* * *

Credence woke up alone, but with a slight smile on his face, and he stayed still for a moment, relishing the feeling of sore muscles and definite bruises that had been left on his body. Everything had gone even better than he could have imagined, and he couldn’t _wait_ for Uncle Percy to get home, and for him to give in and fuck him, like he really wanted, over the couch. Or maybe in the kitchen, against the rough unforgiving marble counter.

The day crawled when he had something to look forward to, as usual, and the sun had long since set when Credence went out to the kitchen to see about fixing himself something for dinner. He was bored, plain and simple. It was way past time when Uncle Percy should have been home. Deep down, he could sense nothing was inherently wrong, but he did wonder where the man was.

When nine rolled around, he was almost on the verge of getting upset, and calling the place his uncle worked, the very official MACUSA, but he decided if he was going to be ignored, he should be able to have some fun by himself at least. First, he went to his room and shucked off his shirt and pants, then returned to the living room, waving a hand at the fireplace to make it a bit bigger, and then he finally went for the man’s liquor cabinet. He couldn’t be stopped after all.

The closest bottle was marked scotch, so he poured himself a couple sips, and drank it down with a wince easily enough. The next glass was harder, but the stuff tasted almost okay after the third glass. By then he was getting more than a little dizzy, and very warm, so he turned the fire down and took a seat on the couch, lazily putting his hands on himself, then taking his hard cock in hand. He closed his eyes and pictured his uncle, coming home weary but bright eyed, eager to fuck him.

He was moaning and thrusting his hips up before he realized it, and aching to come. For some reason, just as he found himself at the edge, he couldn’t. It was like there was something stopping him, but when he snapped his eyes open, nothing was there.

No magic was stopping him.

He frowned down at his cock, seconds from actually talking aloud to himself, when he heard a loud snap.

He didn’t quite jump, but he put on a pout and waited for his uncle to come to him.

“What’s going on here, why are you naked, you’ll ruin the leather with your bare ass.”

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking.

“Where have you been Daddy, I’ve been so lonely.”

He stroked his cock teasingly, feeling the itch of his climax dancing just out of reach, forcing him to pout in earnest.

“So you thought you would walk around naked like you owned the place? What if someone had come to visit?”

The word ‘come’ leaving his uncle’s mouth was enough to make him moan, and he frowned slightly,

“Daddy, did you put a charm on me? I can’t finish. I’ve been trying for a long time.”

He was exaggerating, but he really did need to know what was happening. Something tickled in the back of his mind, just before his uncle walked around to face him proper, and reached out to stroke his face, thumb rubbing over his cheek.

“Oh sweet boy. You disobeyed me. You have to suffer the consequences.”

Credence blinked up at him, biting his lip as a twinge of pain darted through his abdomen.

“What did you do to me?”

His uncle smirked down at him, and the man’s thumb shifted to press against his mouth, before slipping inside, letting him lick against it.

“You smell like booze. I wonder, did you go for the first bottle you saw?”

Credence shook his head, still feeling dizzy with arousal but also the new urgency to urinate, growing steadily more painful.

“I only drugged one of them. Of course, you would have eventually tried them all, I’m sure. This just means you happened upon the right one, early. My dear boy, you _can’t_ come.”

“Why not?”

Credence knew he was whining, but in a moment he would be down on his knees, begging his uncle to stop it, to let him come.

“Because you don’t deserve it. Not without first humiliating yourself before me first.”

Tears sprung to his eyes, and he felt his throat closing up as a sob choked him.

“I can’t.”

His uncle didn’t seem fazed.

“You should have thought about that before you broke my rules. If you had asked politely, with my cock on your tongue, perhaps I’d have allowed you a drink. But, well, we’ll never know will we?”

Credence swallowed around the lump in his throat and almost fell off the couch to his knees, his stomach almost sloshing with the sudden movement, and he nuzzled his face against the man’s crotch,

“Please, let me make it up to you now, and I promise I’ll be good.”

The hand in his hair was gentle, soothing, and he could almost relax, but that was bad in other ways. He didn’t realize it, but a few drops leaked out of him and fell onto the man’s shoe.

“Naughty boy. You can’t last much longer can you? Sucking daddy’s cock will distract you too much, and you’ll wet yourself like a child.”

Credence clenched his jaw tight, and shook his head, putting a hand to his groin, tightening his grip at the base of his cock, desperate to hold off the urge.

“No Daddy, I can do it. I can.”

“I don’t think so. I need a drink myself. I’m very disappointed in you. I may make you go to bed alone tonight. So you can think about what you’ve done.”

Credence gasped, and his eyes snapped open as the man moved away from him, out of his grasp, and he curled up on himself, his body shaking from the need to let go.

*

Percival wasn’t all that surprised when he had felt the alert hum in his mind, letting him know that his nephew had opened the specific bottle he’d drugged, on an off chance. He was grinning the whole way home, that was, the five seconds it took to disapparate from his office and land inside the front entryway.

What he hadn’t expected was to find the boy already naked and trying to jerk himself off in front of the fireplace, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sight at all.

His attempt at appealing to Percival’s mercy or libido failed almost instantly, and he tried to beg for his cock. He was a greedy cockslut, and he loved it, but the important thing was to let the potion play itself out, and there was no antidote that he had on hand.

When Credence accidentally let go a bit on his shoe, he decided to move back out of the way, not wishing to have to clean anything beyond the floor and the boy himself when he finally gave in.

“Please…”

He was gorgeous, flushed and panting, begging to be freed from the burden that was weighing him down, and judging by the level of the decanter of scotch, and the slight bulge of the boy’s abdomen, he’d been greedy with the liquor too.

“No.”

Percival swirled the whiskey in his glass, and eyed his nephew with a touch of amusement, and no sympathy. He was quite exhilarated, and couldn’t wait to see what the boy would do.

Credence would probably become agitated, try to run for the bathroom, or maybe even crawl, but the doors were all locked. He was trapped there, with Percival in the living room.

He didn’t bother watching the clock, by the time he had finished his own glass, smacked his lips, just to be a tease about it, Credence was at his limit.

He considered getting up and going over to put his foot on the boy’s stomach, to force him to give in, but that would have been cheating.

Instead, he watched as Credence got on all fours, facing away from him, and started crying, head hanging down, so he didn’t have to meet Percival’s knowing gaze, as his cock hung between his legs, softened just enough so that his piss could begin to dribble out.

It dripped down slowly at first, and then Credence let out a cross between a moan and a sob, and the steam became steadier, until it was almost bouncing off the floor from the intensity, and forming a puddle below him, around his knees and creeping towards where Percival’s shoes were, legs spread wide, cock aching inside his own pants for a touch.

“Daddy… I’m so sorry-y-y-y.”

The boy’s shoulders were shaking, and he seemed contrite, so Percival finally got to his feet, ignoring the puddle of urine that was still spreading on the hardwood, and he walked around to where Credence was staring at the ground.

“Prove it.”

The boy lifted his head, cheeks wet with tears, and bottom lip trembling as he asked,

“How?”

His voice sounded hoarse.

Percival clucked his tongue,

“Kiss my boots.”

Credence blinked, and his dark brows met in confusion,

“What?”

Percival snapped his fingers, and pointed to his leather toes.

“Kiss. My. Boots.”

It really wasn’t that difficult.

The simple end to the humiliation was accepting his place.

Credence swallowed and then ducked down, putting his lips to the cold leather, until the surface was shiny with saliva.

“Good boy.”

Percival couldn’t help the fondness that seeped into his tone.

He let Credence remain on his hands and knees in his own mess for a moment longer, before he snapped his fingers again, and cleaned the floor instantly.

Now all he wanted was to fuck the boy over the nearest flat surface.

They’d already more than defiled the couch, so the kitchen would have to do.

“Get up.”

Credence did, and Percival licked his lips at the sight of the boy’s cock, already recovering, with a slick and reddening head, begging for a touch it wouldn’t be granted.

“Go bend over the counter, hands above your head.”

“Daddy…”

“Shh-hh, do it.”

Percival followed him at a leisurely pace, eyeing the curve of his bare back and the swell of his ass, before sidling up behind him, and running his hands down his sides, feeling as he shivered from the contact.

He would be hypersensitive for at least an hour after that.

“Daddy’s going to fuck you until you come, do you understand?”

Credence nodded, seemingly frantic at the thought, and Percival smiled.

He drew his hand over and down the boy’s spine, muttering a lubrication spell, before delving two fingers into the boy’s ass without warning, feeling as he jumped and tried to pull away.

“Ah, ah, ah, now. Hold still.”

“Daddy, please… it hurts.”

“I know baby. Just like it hurts me when you disobey me.”

He hummed low in his throat, and watched as Credence breathed deeply, and tried to relax himself, so that he could slip another finger inside, scissoring with the others, before dipping in deeper, searching out the spot that would make him even more desperate, pushing back, seeking out more contact.

“Ready for Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, please…”

So polite, he was definitely trying to make up for what he’d done.

Credence was lying on the cool marble, cheek pressed against the hard surface, eyes squeezed shut tightly, and Percival could see his hips moving slightly, as if trying make himself come on the roughness of the side of the counter.

He undid his trousers and pulled out his cock, slicking it up carefully with more lube, before pressing it between the boy’s cheeks, and then over his hole, just nudging the head inside.

It was almost painfully good, a tight hot unforgiving grip that threatened to make him lose control, and thrust in too quickly.

He went as carefully as he dared, and heard Credence gasp as he bottomed out.

“How’s that feel baby?”

He squeezed the side of one of the boy’s hips, before reaching up his clean hand to tug at the nape of his neck, fingers curling into the short hairs there.

“Good Daddy. But it hurts a little.”

“Wait until I start moving.”

He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back inside all the way, snapping his hips forward, and tugging a moan from Credence’s lips.

“Oh-h-h…”

He could feel the boy shivering, and he moved back again, and built up a steady pace, ensuring he brushed against the proper spot that made his nephew gasp and twitch, before his entire body shook, and he cried out when he came, his cock spilling into the air, dripping onto the floor, as his legs relaxed fully and he melted against Percival.

“See baby, you got what you wanted. Now Daddy’s going to get his.”

He snapped his hips forward again, harder, rougher, fucking Credence without caution, pushing him through another climax without a thought. It was enough to pull him over, so he choked on a moan that sounded an awful lot like Credence’s name.

When he pulled out for good, he watched with satisfaction as his seed trickled out and down the boy’s thighs for a moment, before he slapped his nephew’s ass, making him jump.

“Now, have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good.”

On the next smack, he also cleaned the boy up, before tugging him into his arms, just in time to prevent his legs from giving out from beneath him.

“Daddy?”

Credence’s voice was a timid whisper, breathed against the skin of his neck as he was cuddled in his arms.

“Yes baby?”

“Will I still have to sleep alone tonight?”

Percival smiled, and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple,

“No baby. I forgive you.”

 

* * *

When the day arrived that Credence’s parents knocked on the door to retrieve him, he couldn’t quite explain why he was so sad to be leaving his Uncle Percy’s. But his father looked surprised and pleased that he’d enjoyed his stay.

“You can come see Percy during summer break, your mother and I want to go visit Europe, and we can’t possibly take you.”

He bit back the sudden flare of anger at such a statement, and instead caught his uncle’s knowing stare. Several weeks to a month with the man?

That would be just as nice as going abroad, he knew.

So he remained placid, and smiled sweetly whenever a classmate at Ilvermorny asked him what it was like being the nephew of the great MACUSA Director of Magical Security Percival Graves, because he knew that he wouldn’t want to have anyone else for his uncle, or his Daddy.

* * *

 


End file.
